The project in adaptive radiotherapy (RT) at Massachusetts General Hospital requires the quantification of change in body systems during disease progression and management to guide the application of radiation to tumor volumes while sparing critical structures. Segmentation and registration of serial CT datasets and interaction with commercial treatment planning systems will be used to determine best practices for radiotherapy, in general, with a particular benefit anticipated for proton therapy.